Vincent Starry, Starry Night
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Cont.Carol of The Bells.Saori não esperava que um sonho tão estranho fosse surgir na noite de Ano Novo."Pinte suas Cores de Azul e Cinza,Olhe os dias de verão Com olhos que conhecem a escuridão de minha alma" Fic comemorativa de Ano Novo


**Fanfic comemorativa de Ano Novo.**

**Starry, Starry Night - Vincent**

**(Noite Estrelada, Estrelada)**

**_Starry starry night,_**

**(Noite estrelada, estrelada)**

**_Paint your palette blue and grey_**

**(Pinte suas cores de azul e cinza)**

**_Look out on a summer's day_**

**(Olhe os dias de verão)**

**_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_**

**(Com olhos que conhecem a escuridão da minha alma)**

Sentiu os pés afundarem na neve. Ergueu os olhos cor de amendôa para o céu estrelado. Sorriu timidamente para o nada. Estava sozinha no meio da neve que cobria aquele solo francês, perto da virada de 1889 para 1890. Os cabelos longos e dourados debatiam-se com o vento gelado que cortava seu rosto, mas, não se importava. Apenas... Precisava chegar à Saint-Rémy-de-Provence. Precisava vê-lo.

Bateu às portas do asilo da cidade. Uma senhora abriu uma fresta da porta, fitando com curiosidade a jovem de pele morena, olhos amêndoa e cabelos dourados que usava um grosso casaco de pele cinza por cima do vestido à moda parisiense em tons de azul e branco. A senhora de cabelos brancos e perspicazes olhos negros abriu melhor a porta, expondo o vestido longo e negro.

**_Shadows on the hills,_**

**(Sombras nas Colinas)**

**_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_**

**(Desenhe as árvores e os narcisos)**

**_Catch the breeze and the winter chills,_**

**(Sinta a brisa e os arrepios de inverno,)**

**_In colors on the snowy linen land_**

**(Em cores na terra de neve)**

- O que deseja? – perguntou, com uma voz de corvo que fez a jovem sentir arrepios.

- Gostaria de falar com Vincent Van Gogh. – disse com uma voz imponente, porém gentil, como o leito de um rio que corre suavemente sobre as pedras para então cair numa bela cascata das pedras.

- E quem é a senhorita? – perguntou novamente, com a voz de corvo mais esganiçada.

- Sou a senhorita Minerva Pallas. – disse gentilmente, entrando na sala, logo sentindo o calor que ela exalava, retirando o casaco e deixando-o pendurado nos próprios braços.

**_Now I understand_**

**(Agora eu entendo)**

**_What you tried to say to me_**

**(O que você tentou me dizer)**

**_How you suffered for you sanity_**

**(Como você sofreu por sua sanidade)**

**_How you tried to set them free_**

**(Como você tentou nos libertar)**

A senhora trocou algumas palavras com um homem que usava um elegante terno branco, que afirmou tudo que a senhora falava. Logo a velha com voz de corvo aproximou-se.

- Por aqui. – disse fazendo sinal para ser seguida. Minerva afirmou, seguindo-a.

Balançou levemente a cabeça. Se quisesse, poderia ter ido ver o pintor neerlandês apenas ao pensar nisso, mas como gostava de agir como uma simples mortal, decidiu enfrentar a neve em plena véspera de Ano Novo. Talvez realmente amasse demais os humanos, como seu irmão Apolo falava.

E talvez um dia isso fosse sua ruína.

**_They would not listen_**

**(Eles não queriam ouvir)**

**_They did not know how,_**

**(Eles não sabiam como,)**

**_Perhaps they'll listen now_**

**(Talvez eles te ouçam agora)**

Andou pelo corredor de paredes brancas, com um suave sorriso que irritava a velha senhora. Pararam diante de uma porta de carvalho. A senhora pegou um velho molho de chaves, pegando uma chave e abrindo a velha porta.

- Entre. Quando quiser sair, basta chamar. – disse de forma hostil, esperando a jovem de cabelos dourados entrar para em seguida trancar a porta.

**_Starry starry night,_**

**(Noite estrelada, estrelada)**

**_Flaming flowers that brightly blaze_**

**(Flores flamejantes com chamas brilhantes)**

**_Swirling clouds in violet haze_**

**(Nuvens que giram em uma roxa neblina)**

**_Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue_**

**(Refletem nos olhos azuis de Vincent)**

Minerva observou o homem de trinta e poucos anos pintando. A bela pintura que aos poucos ganhava forma mais tarde seria a mais famosa obra do pintor. Os olhos azuis brilhavam ante a luz da lua que atravessava o vidro da janela.

- A noite em que nos conhecemos, Vincent? – perguntou suavemente Minerva se aproximando do pintor de belos olhos azuis.

- Sim, Athena. – respondeu distraidamente Van Gogh, olhando de relance para a jovem. – Sabe que detesto essa moda parisiense, não sabe? – disse franzindo levemente o cenho, olhando atentamente para o azul que preenchia o céu do quadro. O riso cristalino da deusa preencheu seus ouvidos como uma carícia. Suspirou, parando de pintar.

- Sei, mas como não queria chamar muita atenção nem morrer de frio... – disse distraidamente Athena, sentando na cama do artista.

Vincent sentou-se ao lado da deusa, passando o braço pelos ombros da mesma e trazendo-a para mais perto de si. Ficaram conversando por um tempo, mas então o artista levantou-se, pegando uma tela em branco e tintas. Pediu para Athena sorrir naturalmente e então começou a pintar a jovem deusa. Não faltava muito para o amanhecer quando a obra ficou pronta. Mostrou para a deusa, que sorriu ao ver-se tão bela naquele quadro.

- Leve-o para seu Santuário. Ninguém jamais compra meus quadros. – disse um tanto desanimado, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Athena.

- Muito obrigada, Vincent. – sorriu. Van Gogh era um grande pintor, pena tantos não o verem. Ficaram conversando mais um tempo, trocando alguns toques mais ousados e, as vezes, leves roçares de lábios.

Com o amanhecer, Athena despediu-se.

- Preciso ir. Meu Santuário precisa de mim. – disse tristemente a deusa, levantando-se.

- Vai voltar? – perguntou o pintor esperançosamente, levantando num pulo e aproximando seu rosto do da deusa. Athena balançou a cabeça em negativa tristemente.

- Meu tempo como deusa reencarnada nesse século terminou. Não demorará muito para meu pai vir me levar para o Olimpo, me preparar para a próxima reencarnação. – disse tristemente, voltando o olhar para a aurora. Jurou ter visto os olhos alegres e o sorriso encorajador de Éos naqueles tons róseos. Voltou-se para Van Gogh, ficando nas pontas dos dedos e dando um terno beijo nos lábios do artista. Sumiu em seguida, junto com o retrato, como se jamais tivesse estado ali.

**_Colors changing hue,_**

**(Cores mudando de tom,)**

**_Morning fields of amber grain_**

**(Campos matutinos de grãos âmbar)**

**_Weathered faces lined in pain_**

**(Rostos cansados com dor)**

**_Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand_**

**(São acalmados pelas mãos afetuosas do artista)**

Vincent caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem. Em seguida, a crise de epilepsia começou. Caiu no chão, começando a se contorcer e a gritar. Logo a porta abriu-se e homens fortes o seguraram, sendo comandados pela velha senhora.

**_For they could not love you,_**

**(Porque eles não podiam te amar,)**

**_But still your love was true_**

**(Mas mesmo assim seu amor era verdadeiro)**

**_And when no hope was left in sight,_**

**(E quando não havia mais esperança,)**

**_On that starry starry night_**

**(Naquela noite estrelada estrelada)**

**_You took your life as lovers often do,_**

**(Você tirou sua própria vida como amantes geralmente fazem)**

**_But I could have told you, Vincent,_**

**(Mas eu poderia ter te falado, Vincent,)**

**_This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you_**

**(Esse mundo nunca foi um bom lugar pra pessoas tão bonitas como você)**

**_Sete meses depois, Auvers-sur-Oise, França_**

**_30 de Julho de 1890_**

A jovem de cabelos dourados escondidos sobre o capuz da capa negra e olhos amêndoa deslizou os dedos pelo tampo do caixão de ébano, contemplando a face tranqüila do pintor. Seus belos olhos azuis, o que mais encantava a deusa, jamais se abririam novamente. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face morena de sol. Jamais o veria de novo, e sabia que nunca poderia encontrar sua alma novamente.

- _La tristesse durera toujours. – _ouviu uma voz falar tristemente ao seu lado. Virou-se, encontrando Theo, o irmão de Vincent.

- Como? – perguntou com sua voz de rio correndo suavemente pelas pedras.

- A tristeza durará para sempre. Foram suas últimas palavras. – disse tristemente Theo, para emseguida afastar-se com a esposa Johanna.

Para Athena, aquelas palavras foram um punhal que perfurou seu coração com tanta precisão que lágrimas correram desesperadas por seu rosto. Sabia muito bem o significado daquelas palavras. Ela era a culpada pela depressão, pelo suícidio. Antes que as batalhas se intensificassem, seus parentes o perseguiam, para atingi-la. Conseguira protegê-lo com seu cosmo, mas antes jamais o tivesse conhecido.

Beijou as pontas dos dedos, para em seguida colocá-las suavemente sobre o caixão.

- Você vai reencarnar quando eu tiver o nome de Saori. E quando isso acontecer, vou estar te esperando. – fechou os olhos, com mais lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Precisava voltar. Logo descobririam que escapara do Olimpo para presenciar o funeral daquele que amava, mas não queria sair dali.

Mas a obrigação falou alto, e logo a deusa desapareceu como se jamais tivesse estado ali.

**_Starry, starry night,_**

**(Noite estrelada, estrelada,)**

**_Portraits hung in empty halls_**

**(Retratos pendurados em paredes vazias)**

**_Frameless heads on nameless walls_**

**(Cabeças sem porta-retratos em paredes sem nomes)**

**_With eyes that watch the world and can't forget._**

**(Com olhos que observam o mundo e não esquecem.)**

**_Like the stranger that you've met,_**

**(Como os estranhos que você conheceu)**

**_The ragged man in ragged clothes_**

**(Os homens acabados com roupas rasgadas)**

**_The silver thorn of bloody rose,_**

**(O espinho prateado da rosa ensanqüentada,)**

**_Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow_**

**(Está esmagado e quebrado na neve virgem)**

**_Tempos atuais, Santuário, Décimo Terceiro Templo_**

Saori acordou num pulo com o sonho na manhã de Ano Novo. Fora para o Santuário antes do que planejava. Desejava tanto ver seus cavaleiros que não agüentara a ansiedade.

Aquele sonho... O quadro que Van Gogh pintara de Athena, de si, lhe parecia tão familiar… Mais essa, seis dias atrás D'Alva será sua luz, seu brilho e sua vida por seus cavaleiros, mas em plena noite de Ano Novo, tinha sonhos tão estranhos...

Levantou-se, trocando rapidamente de roupa e correndo para uma sala quase abandonada. Era uma velha sala que guardava armaduras sem dono e tesouros sem preço.

Andou por entre as armaduras da amazonas de ouro. Sequer reparou uma pequena caixa empoeirada em cima de uma coluna baixa. Estava onde a luz menos alcançava. Uma cortina impedia que os raios de Hélios iluminassem um quadro próxima, mas que pela falta de luz não podia ser observado. Puxou a cortina, e ao contemplar o quadro que vira em seu sonho, que Vincent Van Gogh pintara de Athena, caiu de joelhos.

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou ali, parada, mas percebeu que muito quando Shion apareceu e colocou a mão em seu ombro, ajudando-a a se levanter.

- Shion... Que quadro é esse? – perguntou a jovem, apontando para o quadro com a assinatura de Van Gogh. O Mestre do Santuário suspirou cansado.

- Van Gogh pintou esse retrato. A moça do retrato é Sasha, a jovem que encarnou Athena antes de você. – foi apenas o que disse, saindo da sala.

Saori ainda ficou um tempo fitando o quadro, para em seguida sair. Certas coisas jamais alguém explicaria.

**_Now I think I know what you tried to say to me_**

**(Agora eu acho que sei o que você tentou me dizer)**

**_How you suffered for you sanity How you tried to set them free_**

**(Como você sofreu por sua sanidade Como você tentou nos libertar)**

**_They would not listen they're not listening still_**

**(Elesnnão queriam ouvir ainda não estão ouvindo)**

**_Perhaps they never will._**

**(Talvez nunca ouvirão)**

**FIM**

**_Notas:_**

_Saint-Rémy-de-Provence: Cidade onde Van Gogh internou-se em 1889._

_Minerva: Nome Romano de Athena._

_Vincent Van Gogh: Famoso pintor neerlandês. Seu quadro mais famoso é "A Noite Estrelada", pintura usada de inspiração para a música tema dessa fanfic. Para refrescar melhor a memória de vocês, Van Gogh é o pintor que cortou a própria orelha esquerda e era tido como louco._

_Apolo: Deus grego do sol, filho de Zeus e Leto._

_Éos: Deusa grega da Aurora, filha dos titãs Hipérião e Téia._

_D'Alva: Estrela D'Alva, a primeira a surgir com o amanhecer. A menção à ela deve-se à fanfic Carol Of The Bells._

_**Créditos:**_

_(Tenshi chorando)_

_Eu realmente não tenho miolos! Olha só a fic de Ano Novo!_

_Antes que queiram me espancar e atirar pedras, sapatos, tomates, hipopótamos e elefantes, deixem-me me explicar._

_É o seguinte: meu pai tem um show de quem escreveu essa música, Don McLean, e me chamou pra ver o cara cantando essa música. Ele explicou como surgiu essa música, e coisa e tal. Aí eu fui atrás da tradução, achei linda e surgiu essa fanfic meio sem pé nem cabeça._

_De uma forma ou de outra, Tenshi espera que Starry, Starry Night tenha agradado._

_Beijos_

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Vincent (Starry, Starry Night), Don McLean.**


End file.
